ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen Tennyson
'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson '''is a Human/Anodite hybrid, Ben Tennyson's cousin and one of the main members of his team. She has "The Spark". Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, she wears a blue long-sleeved shirt with a black vest and grey pants. ]]In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, she wears an outfit similar to her ''Alien Force season 3 outfit, but the red shirt is blue. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, she has her Omniverse Season 1 appearance, but her freckles are gone and her skirt is now bright pink. Her socks are now red. ]]In The Troublesome Two, she has her Omniverse Season 1 appearance, but halfway through Season 1 of TTT, her blue sweater and white shirt are reversed. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, she has her Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with her hair let out, much like season 1-2 of ''Alien Force. In Season 1 of Ben 10: The Journey, she has her original series appearance, but she wears the clothes that she bought in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. History Ben 10 In Ben 10,000 her alternate future self says she got her black belt years ago (probably referring to Alien Force) and it's come in handy many times. She has also shown an almost innate skill in using various complicated devices or objects, such as in the "What If?" episode Gwen 10, when Gwen gained the Omnitrix instead of Ben and proved to be far more adept in its use than he initially was, even being able to write her name with fire while Ben took a month to be able to do it (although she may be able to use it better because of her magical and Anodite powers because manipulating energy is natural for her). She is depicted as snobbish due to her young girl attitude. Overall, her most notable skill is her magic. Having within her what Charmcaster calls a "magical aura", Gwen is capable of using various magical artifacts, charms, talismans and spells. When using the magical, luck-giving Charm of Bezel, she was able to activate it instinctively, whereas Hex did or could not. Later on, when she takes and uses his staff, she was able to make it fire a yellow-colored energy blast (according to Charmcaster), only someone who was a master majiton could fire the septer. Ben 10: Alien Force In the sequel series, Ben 10: Alien Force, fifteen-year-old Gwen has grown into an arrogant, mad teenager, and she and Ben get along much better are no longer openly hostile towards one another (most of the time). In this series during seasons 1-2, Gwen wears a plain, white shirt, loosely buttoned blue sweater, a black skirt with black tights, her hair is much longer and darker and her eyes are much darker as well. Gwen is now a black belt (taking classes in Tae Kwon Do, according to dialogue in Simple), but tends to favor using her powers. She is able to create energy constructs for nearly any purpose, usually creating platforms to levitate herself (and others), beams to grab enemies, circular blasts to knock enemies back, projecting beams from her eyes that seem to simulate heat vision, and opening up interdimensional portals. In Ben 10,000, her futur e self is able to create time portals. She also has a wide range of other loosely defined supernatural abilities, such as dowsing, limited telepathy, and clairvoyance. In the episode Everybody Talks About the Weather, Kevin says she gets her powers from her alien bloodline, but she refuses to believe him. Little does she know that she would realize he was right in What Are Little Girls Made Of? Her powers are revealed to be alien in origin; her grandmother, Verdona, is an energy being known as an Anodite and surprisingly she is the only descendant of hers who inherited Verdona's powers. Verdona tells Gwen that what she and others originally thought of as "magic" was actually the manipulation of mana, a substance of magic - making Anodites a magic-wielding race. Verdona offers to take Gwen to her home planet and train her in the mystical ways of the Anodites, but Gwen prefers to remain on Earth with Ben and Kevin. She hates being called an "energy being", referring to her Anodite heritage. In the episode, In Charm's Way, it's implied that highly gifted humans like Charmcaster can also be trained to manipulate mana. In episode eleven of the second season, Unearthed, an alien creature is able to see her as an Anodite, in which she looks exactly like her grandmother's true form, but slightly shorter. In the two-part season two finale War of the Worlds when Kevin was threatened by a Highbreed commander, she assumes her dormant Anodite form for the first time and easily defeats the commander with an exceedingly strong powerful burst of pure pink glowing energy. She was almost overwhelmed by her own power before Kevin snaps her out of Giant Vigo. Gwen in Season 3 of Alien Force, during the course of the series she has developed a romantic relationship with Kevin. They have also been shown to have arguments, usually starting with Gwen always trying to force Kevin to "Ask her out." and him always answering "Don't push me." In the episode Fool's Gold, Kevin appears to be avoiding her because he is ashamed of his recent mutation due to accidentally absorbing a massive feedback pulse as a result of trying to hack the Omnitrix. She was unaffected by the blast because she put an energy shield around herself. Kevin gives her a locket of the two of th em when he was in his human form, asking her to remember him as he was. Gwen says she doesn't care what he looks like, and he replies "But I do". In the two part season three premiere, Vengeance of Vilgax, Ben and Gwen seem to have revived their infamous rivalry from the original series, in part due to Ben's cockiness and inflated ego. In the same episode, Gwen pours a smoothie over Ben's head, and he nearly returns the favor. Despite their rivalry, they both still have a strong bond, visible in the episode In Charm's Way, when Ben defends Gwen and informs Kevin that she ha s been spending all of her spare time in order to find a cure for Kevin's condition. It is shown in both Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 and Inferno, respectively, that Gwen suffers from both arachnophobia and claustrophobia. Unlike the original series, Gwen has worn other costumes besides her usual clothing. In the episode Time Heals, it was revealed that Gwen kept her Lucky Girl costume. In What Are Little Girls Made Of? Gwen is shown to have a white bikini. In Charm's Way, she has a black bikini. In The Con of Rath, she is shown wearing another one piece black bikini, pink flip flops, a hat, sunglasses, and a pink towel skirt. She also has a karate suit. In Save the Last Dance, Gwen was seen wearing a formal outfit (a white strapless prom dress).She has kept and worn her Lucky Girl costume, which is now bigger with Gwen being fifteen. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In the sequel that takes place a hundred years later, Gwen is now sixteen years old. Her wardrobe has altered once again, now being her old outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but instead of a plain dark blue shirt it is now dark red and she also keeps her high ponytail from the third season. In Hit Em' Where They Live, Zombozo and other villains teamed up to take revenge on the Tennysons, and kidnapped Ben's mom, Sandra. Enraged, Gwen released her dormant, inner Anodite for the second time since War of the Worlds: Part 2.Whilst Zombozo trembled with fear, Gwen began to grow to a huge height, promising that if one of his teammates (and other notable villains) even bumps into a their families on the street, she would come for them. Petrified, Zombozo screamed off-screen and Gwen saved Sandra. When Kevin asked what happened to Zombozo, she simply said they cane to and understanding. In Video Games, she tries out for her driver's license, earning it in the end. In the early episodes of the series, Gwen and Kevin seem to be bickering constantly. Gwen's magenta-violet-purple shields look less see through and have a different design than in Ben 10: Alien Force''.'' Perhaps the color intensifies to much brighter shades of pink, magenta, and fuchsia as she grows stronger and more powerful. In the episode Hero Time, it is shown that Gwen gets very jealous when Jennifer Nocturne starts flirting with Kevin after he saved her life. And Kevin doesn't seem to mind. Kevin also protected Jennifer a lot, over the course of the episode. For example; When Overlord shot an energy blast at them Kevin put his arms around Jennifer to protect her from the energy beam, even though Gwen put up a magenta-pink shield around them. Gwen eventually lost her temper and threatened Jennifer that she would, 'peel her like a grape.' Crisis (Franchise) In Crisis, Gwen goes back to high school because she wants to go to school with people her own age. She helps Ben and the gabgn on the journey to find the assassins. Gwen becomes team leader in Crisis: Broken Days. Ben 10 : Cosmic War Gwen Tennyson is 20 years old girl lives in bellwood. She has the powerful human mana power on Earth. History: After a long fight with FX1 in the first part of The new force, FX2 took them to his station. Appearances: her appearance is from the first episode : the new force part :1 as planned Gwen will be in all the episodes Ben 10: Reloaded In the alternate sequel series, Ben 10: Reloaded,Thirdteen-year-old girl and still depicted. She has crush on Randy (before Gwen and Kevin are couple). Her powers are still magic. In the end, Gwen will move on without him and became nice with Ben. Ben 10: Meta Menace and T-Rex: A New Generation In Meta Menace, she appears as Kevin's wife and is about 7, 8 or 8 1/2 months pregnant for his baby. In A New Generation, their children, Rosa and Devin are on Rex's team. Unlilke MetaBen and MetaJulie, Gwen and Kevin don't play a passive role, they are just re-occurring characters. Ben 10: Forever Heroes She is 18 years old and she is still learn with her cousin. Ben 10: Infinity She now has her first OV appearence but she has her OV anodoite form. She still wears glasses. Albedo 10 Appearences Season 1 *Plumber Time *Capture Impel Down Part 1 *Capture Impel Down Part 2 Season 2 *Attack Of Ultimate Kevin Ben 10: Alien Universe : Main article: Gwen Tennyson/Alien Universe In Ben 10: Alien Universe, she was featured in an episode much like that of the original Ben 10 series one "Gwen 10," titled "Gwen 10: Alien Force" where she received the Omnitrix much akin to how Ben received in the first episode of this series. She appeared in every episode, with the exception of episode 5, the first part of the "Homesick Trilogy." A DNAlien had kidnapped her in this episode and she appeared again in the next episode, "Feel My Ghostly Wrath," where she aided in Ben foiling Zs'Skayr's plots with a DNAlien believed to be behind kidnapping Gwen. She was an important character in this arc. In the movie, Ben 10: Hidden Universe, she would not appear until later in the episode when she finds her way to Ben, Cad, and Traxel who are venturing the Hidden Universe. In Back in Action: Alien Universe, she is featured as a main character, and so far, two alternate counterparts of her have been shown, one from the alternate future (see Limited), and one from an alternate timeline where she wields the Omnitrix and found it, dubbing herself, "Gwen 20" (see Ten Plus Twenty). The Gwen 20 timeline is a derivitive of the Gwen 10 timeline, and in itself, the events of Gwen 10: Alien Force are referenced by Ben when he mentions Gwen 10. The Gwen 20 timeline has one of its own alternate futures, where Gwen gave birth to Jennifer-Mercedes Tennyson, was married by age 27, and went missing at age 39, when her daughter 12. Her husband died shortly after Jen was born, during the war against D-Soft. The future Gwen went by Gwen 20,000 in her "golden years," which lasted up until she became pregnant at age 26 with Jen. Jen and her friends were met, but Gwen has not yet appeared. Ben 10: Maximum Heroes Gwen is still one of the main characters in Ben 10: Maximum Heroes. Ben 10: Bio Squad Gwen still fights along side Ben and Kevin, but now also fights alongside Evan. Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction It is unconfirmed if Gwen will actually appear in AoBTFF, but it is known that she is somewhere on Wikia. Ben 10: Ultra Force See:Gwen Tennyson/BTUF Ben 10: Extreme Gwen stays with Ben and Kevin to fight off the new threats to the galaxy. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited She is 18 and has just graduated from college. She wears her AF Season 3 outfit and appears in every episode, except for Ben Quest. Her Dimension 99 counterpart appears in 99 For A Change. Bryce Bowman: Origins When Bryce is assigned to fight a time monster(Time Trouble), Gwen is teamed up with him, by Max's request. After that, she becomes his crime-fighting partner. Ben 10: A New Series In BTANS she has he AF design, just he shirt is red. Appearances *A New Adventure (BTANS) Jimmy 10 She was only mentioned in Jimmy 10 by Kevin. Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite She is one of the main characters in the real world. Weird William Gwen also appears in Weird William . Tennyson Force ]]She is one of the main villians in Tennyson Force along with Kevin. She is really smart now and has curly hair instead of strait. ﻿ KEN10:ALIENS UNLEASHED She is Devlin's stepmother and also the mother of Talia Tennyson.Also she .]] has now retired from being a plumber and lives with Devlin,Kevin and Talia in in the Fortress Of Mannatud Ben 10: Garbage Force She is one of the main protonagists. Her mana turns red and she now wears pink glasses. Ben 10: Eternal Forms ''See Gwen Tennyson/BTE Flame 10 She's is apart of Flame's team, She's a suporting character. Ben 52 She is not Ben Tennyson's cousin in this reboot. She is a friend he meets on the road trying to find his parents who were kidnapped by the Plumbers. She is a sorceress, not a Anodite. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse All episodes Past/Future Selves 10-year old Gwen *To The Past *Forever Stealing 11-year old Gwen *Summer Again 15-year old Gwen *Unexpected 42-year old Gwen Alternate Selves *Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses (BTUP, BTU4A and BTMT) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed All episodes except And Then There Were 23 Past/Future Selves Unknown Alternate Selves Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse *The Ultimate Start (first reappearance) Past/Future Selves Unknown The Troublesome Two *All episodes Ben 10: The Omniwars *Poison Ivy (first re-appearance) *11 Laws of Power *A Partner in Need *Unlucky Charms *Away from the Future *Swapped *Puppets on a String *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 *Lucky Man *Sunny of Our Discontent *The Ultimate Revenge *Paranormal Captivity *The Golden Age, Part 1 and 2 Ben 10: The Journey All episodes Ben 10: Alien destroyer *The invasion (first re-appearance) Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Characters in Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Beings Category:10: The Series Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Plumbers Category:Plumbers' kids Category:Multiple Series Category:Ben 10: Galaxy Quest Category:Ben 10: The Ultimate Team Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:Jimmy 10 Category:Tennyson Force Category:Anodite Category:Omnitrix Creators Category:Villains Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Power Category:CLC Category:Redoalien Category:Ben 10: Maximum Heroes Category:Albedo 10 Category:Ben 10: Omni-Revolution Chronology Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Former Elf Category:Ben's Team Category:Vessels of Diagon Category:Flame 10 Category:First Element Category:Secondary Characters Category:BTMT Franchise Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Team Delta Category:Ben 10: Rewritten (Movie Line) Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:John Smith 10 Category:New Chess Pieces Category:Ben 10,000: Omni-War Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Pink Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Crisis (Franchise) Category:Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:The Troublesome Two Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ben 10: The Journey Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Heroes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Characters Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars